


Party Time

by TheLastShadow



Series: Facing Death [8]
Category: Allstate Insurance "Mayhem" Commercials, Supernatural, The Addams Family (1991), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Family, Friendship, Gen, Multiple Crossovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-20
Updated: 2014-09-16
Packaged: 2018-01-25 21:52:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1663742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLastShadow/pseuds/TheLastShadow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mayhem and Mala take the trickster gods to a get together whether they want to or not.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Loki falls to his knees gagging on the foul substance covering his tongue. No matter how much he coughs or wipes it's still _there_. It's worse than tar as it sticks to his teeth and gums, unmovable even with his magic. He panics thinking he'll choke on it when the glob begins to slip down his throat. Slowly, the sour taste melts away and the trickster god is able to swallow without tasting any bitter residue. Behind him Gabriel is still rubbing dirt in his mouth in a poor attempt to clean his mouth. Their eyes burn furiously in Mayhem and La Mala Suerte's direction.

“That was unpleasant,” hisses Loki.

Gabriel yells, “Never, ever, do that again!”

“What did you feed us? _Forcibly_ , I might add.”

“Sangre.”

“Eww,” the angel makes a face. He starts to wipe his tongue on the sleeve of his jacket.

Mayhem smirks, “Too strong for your delicate palate?”

“You know what-”

“Enough, you two,” the god barks, “I demand an answer for your actions.”

“Little One, you don't demand answers from Chaos. We just are.”

Loki grits his teeth the keep from yelling. He thanks Thor for helping him build patience.

“And the blood?”

“Tenemos una reunión.”

Gabriel and Loki make eye contact for a moment. A reunion of what? Chaos wielders? The last time that happened it wiped out the dinosaurs.

“Ookay... that still doesn't answer the blood question.”

Mayhem's eyes light up, “Can't come with us if you aren't family. The blood you swallowed has enough Chaos to spark a connection.”

“Wait, wait,” the angel's eyes are murderous.

“Are you implying we're _related_ to the both of you now?”

“You made us eat _your_ blood!”

“Eh,” Mala and Mayhem shrug.

Magic thrums in anger around them, thickening with every second until a fog surrounds the four. Before Loki or Gabriel have a chance to call on it Mayhem laughs, “I'm a dimensional rift opening-” The tricksters don't even have a chance to scream as they're sucked away from Earth with a deafening _crack_. They land uncomfortably, floundering on rocks and dirt until the dizziness passes.

Mayhem has the decency to look sheepish.

Mala just smiles down at them.

Bastards.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was actually going to be a lot longer but my muse fizzled out and I just couldn't keep going. It felt like I was getting my wisdom teeth pulled out all over again. I'll probably come back to add more because there needs to be a family fic about Gabriel, Loki, Mala and Mayhem with the Addams family.

The house is dark and unwelcoming from the outside from its snarling gate to its barren yard. The inside is no less intimidating and it's hard to believe this is where a reunion would be held.

Loki blinks several times until he can see in the dim light. The music wafting from a different room sends chills down his spine. His eyes, like Gabriel's, dart everywhere trying to drink everything in. They pass dark peeling walls and opaque windows, and duck spider webs decorating several arches. The god smiles when they enter a large ballroom. Dark clothes ripple and flutter as couples dance over the spiraled floor.

“Feel it?”

Gabriel looks on in awe, “What is this?”

“It's the closest we'll ever be to being human.”

Both tricksters stare dumfound at the new information. Their eyes widen because here they can sense a little of what makes Mala and Mayhem so familiar.

“Nuestra familia.”

La Mala Suerte slips through the crowd, pulling a woman in dark purple on to the dance floor. Mayhem's eyes widen and he takes off towards a group handling knives. Gabriel elbows Loki in the ribs, eyebrow waggling.

“Care to dance?”

Loki rolls his eyes, “I thought you'd never ask.”

The archangel laughs loudly and freely. The god chuckles along taking the lead after every other turn and even dipping the angel. The music intensifies and they break away finding new dance partners. It's intoxicating, all of the twirling and spinning, to the point Loki feels he needs a break lest he faint.

“It's so different here”, Loki murmurs.

Gabriel closes his eyes, sighing, “But it feels like home doesn't it?”

_Home._

“Greetings!”

Loki turns towards the voice, smile already curling his lips.

“Good evening.”

The god tenses when two arms envelope him in a hug. The man pulls away, grinning, before removing the cigar from his mouth.

“My! It has been too long.”

The unnamed man turns towards Gabriel and Loki smirks because he's glad he's not the only one who has to suffer physical contact.

“We were beginning to think you two would never come.” The stranger smiles warmly at the tricksters before continuing, “This time it's a reunion.”

“Pardon?”

“Yes!”

Gabriel notices the woman first. The hobble skirt of her gothic dress gives him the impression that she's gliding instead of walking towards them.

“Gomez,” she smiles.

“Ah,” Gomez's eyes light up, “Cara mia! Look who I've found!”

The angel steps forward to introduce himself, wings and all. The people around them aren't even fazed by the electricity burning through the angel's eyes or the shadows of his feathers. Loki scoffs at the Gabriel before bowing to place a kiss on the back of the woman's pale hand. His armor shimmers over his traveling clothes and his ornate helmet fazes into existence for a brief moment.

“Forgive me but it seems you already knew of us? How is that possible?”

“An Addams always returns home.”

“But,” Gabriel frowns, “We're not-”

“Are you _sure_?”

The angel looks away to stare at the dancing couples. He stares at the pale faces and serene smiles around them.

“I'm not sure.”

Morticia's eyebrow twitches upward in amusement and Gomez laughs around his cigar. They leave the tricksters to dance the night away. 

A burned Mayhem sidles up to them, sharp teeth gleaming in the low light. Mala appears, hand clasping Mayhem's in an effort to pull them towards the dance floor. Loki and Gabriel laugh as the four of them spin in a circle trying to keep up with the music. They don't notice the fire breathers or sword dancers they narrowly avoid. They drink from smokey gray cups until they become light headed.

“We could stay,” Mayhem whispers into Loki's ear, “this could be the place for you.”

“Nuestra familia es su familia,” Mala pulls Gabriel closer, “sólo queremos tu felicidad.”

It's very tempting. The magic in the air and bonds of family are almost enough to keep them.

This is home.

Gabriel feels his heart wrench, “You know we can't.”

“Someday,” says Loki.

Mayhem smiles, sadly, “Doors open and close all the time. Maybe next time you'll say yes.”

**Author's Note:**

> Ah I've been meaning to post this forever! I'll be updating it this week unless a life threatening emergency pops up.
> 
> Plus, I updated 'After Death' on ff.net!


End file.
